In recent years, many electrical devices (home appliances) are used in home, and used electricity in home has been increased more and more. In the circumstances, various devices have been proposed to reduce unnecessary electricity consumption of electrical devices. For example, there is disclosed a home appliance power management device that monitors power states of a plurality of electrical devices and thereby controls the respective electrical devices to be powered ON/OFF based on a schedule set by a user (see Patent Reference 1, for example). There is also discloses a technology in which a sensor is provided between an existing electrical device and an electrical outlet to detect any moving or static object, and a power switch controls the electrical device to be powered ON/OFF based on detection results of the sensor (see Patent Reference 2, for example).